vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystique (Marvel Comics)
Summary Mystique is one of the oldest mutants on Marvel Earth having been alive since at least the late 19th century. Early on in Mystique's life, she began using her powers to pursue personal goals, often at the expense of others. She has frequently been a criminal, terrorist, and secret agent. Her selfish aims and violent methods as a mutant have often put her at odds with the X-Men and other super powered heroes. At times, she has shown a more altruistic side and stood alongside the X-Men and their fight for mutant rights and justice; however she often returns to form, and has no qualms about betraying allies. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Raven Darkhölme, Mystique Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Female Age: Over 300 years old Classification: Human Mutant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Shapeshifting, Decelerated Aging, Adaptive Appearance (Has shown the ability to adapt her body depending on her situation at the time), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to toxins, diseases, and telepathic intrusion Attack Potency: Small Building level Speed: Massively Hypersonic 'reactions and combat speed (Fast enough to evade bullet spray from a helicopter, dodged a missile at close range and moved from the ground to a flying helicopter, arriving only moments after Nightcrawler teleported there) 'Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Endured Nightcrawler's quick jumps) Range: Extended melee range. Intelligence: Above average, she is a strategist in terrorist and commando operations Weaknesses: Appearance Limitation: Originally, it was clearly stated that Mystique's powers were limited to appearances only; she could not assume the powers of the people she morphed into or alter her body to adapt to different situations. Although Mystique’s powers were enhanced, Mystique could never duplicate the powers of other superhumans, and she still cannot duplicate the powers of the person she imitates: for example, when she turned herself into a duplicate of Nightcrawler, she did not gain the ability to teleport. However, she can use her powers to mimic the powers of others; such as assuming the form of Sabretooth, and then using her powers to enhance her senses, strength, speed, agility, and of course naturally heal at an accelerated rate. Unchangeable Body Mass: While she can make herself look exactly like a person who is physically bigger than herself, she will not weigh as much as the real person does. Although she can maintain the form of a person of her own height, weight, and build indefinitely, the longer that she maintains the form of a person physically bigger than herself, the greater the strain she feels. Standard Equipment: '''None notable '''Notable Attacks/ Techniques: *'Shapeshifting:' Mystique can psionically adjust the arrangement of her natural cells voluntarily. Therefore, she can make herself look and sound like a correct copy of any human, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of either sex, wearing for all intents and purposes any sort of apparel. Her control is exact to the point that she can copy someone else's retina design in her own eyes, fingerprints, smell, and vocal cords. Gallery Astonishing_X-Men_Vol_4_2_Character_Variant_Textless.jpg Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. And credit for the weakness goes to the Marvel Wikia Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Female Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Seduction Users